


Who are you?

by Toxicphandom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Short, i wrote this like four years ago please don't judge my talent off this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicphandom/pseuds/Toxicphandom
Summary: What it says on the tin





	

It had been a long week for Matthew Williams, also known as Canada. It seemed as if people were ignoring him even more than usual and when he went to his family for comfort it only made his day worse. First he decided to talk to France so he called him. When France answered he told Matthew he didn't have time to talk. After that Canada decided to call England. When England picked up he didn't remember who Canada was and their entire conversation was about weather or not America had a brother. Finally Canada called America. They spoke and they made plans to visit each other for a week. When Canada got to Americas house he was a bit disappointed about how he was greeted. He walked to the door and knocked then patiently waited for America to answer the door. When he did, he said what Canada had heard countless times, "who are you?" This broke Canada's heart and he turned to leave. He walked down the steps and then took off sprinting down the drive way. He had taken a plane to Americas and then got a taxi from the air port some didn't have a car. By the time he got to the road his vision was already blurred from the tears rapidly racing down his face. He didn't even see the car that quickly swerved around the corner and onto the road in front of America's house. He did, however, feel it as it propelled him into the air and as he fell back into the concrete. Then everything went black.   
\---- time skip----  
Canada opened his eyes to the sound of crying. He looked around and saw France, England, and America were all in his room. He managed to find his voice and mutter a quick "hello?" Attempting to get the others attention. It seemed to work because as he said it the three nations quickly stood and moved to stand beside him. Canada then asked the next question on his mind, "how long was I out?" Which was answered by a sad looking England, "you were asleep for about 2 weeks. Luckily you can't die by normal standards." This was followed by France saying "but we were still so worried about you Matthew!" America still seemed a bit shocked but turned to try his best to look like he was listening. Canada looked up at him and asked "I'm sorry to have worried you all, but do you mind if I ask a question?" America finally spoke saying "of course not Mattie! Ask away!" Soon the light hearted feeling of the room was destroyed though when Canada looked up to them and asked, "who are you?"


End file.
